BBC Radio Oxford
BBC Radio Oxford '''is British local public radio station owned by British Broadcasting Corporation. The station broadcasts local news. talk shows and music programmings. History * '''Early 1970 Oxford was chosen as a location for BBC local radio and premises in Summertown found at 242-254 Banbury Road. The site is known as Barclay House and was previously a Rolls Royce showroom. * Mid 1970 Staff were recruited, a small number with BBC experience but mostly local people, and the studios at Summertown are built. * September 1970 On air staff trained at The Langham Hotel in London * Early October 1970 Three weeks of test transmissions begin. * 29 October 1970 BBC Radio Oxford officially begins transmission at 5 pm on 95.0MHz VHF. * 31 December 1970 Radio Times lists BBC Radio Oxford programmes for the first time. * 5 October 1972 Due to high demand by residents who did not have VHF/FM on their radios, BBC Radio Oxford begins broadcasting on 202 metres medium wave (1484kHz). The station would also be available on the local cable network on Rediffusion Channel A. * 26 June 1973 BBC Radio Oxford moves its VHF frequency to 95.2MHz to avoid interference with BBC Radio London on 94.9MHz. * 22 May 1976 The station opens its studios to the public for an open weekend. * October 1980 BBC Radio Oxford celebrates 10 years on air by publishing a magazine. * April/May 1989 BBC Radio Oxford moves to purpose built studios at 269 Banbury Road, Summertown. * 9 April 1996 BBC Radio Oxford merges with BBC Radio Berkshire to form the short-lived BBC Thames Valley FM. Local programming is restricted to separate news bulletins for the two counties. * 14 February 2000 BBC Radio Oxford is revived, although most output continues to be shared with BBC Radio Berkshire. * 2004 BBC Radio Oxford relaunches with a new line-up of presenters. By now, the station has regained a full line-up of local programming. * April 2008 The station is rebranded as BBC Oxford 95.2 FM as part of a relaunch involving the regional TV news programme BBC Oxford News (previously South Today Oxford). * October 2010 The station celebrates its 40th anniversary and reverts to the BBC Radio Oxford branding. * 21 December 2012 BBC Radio Oxford's DAB service is launched. Programmings During off-peak hours, BBC Radio Oxford also carries regional programming for the South and South East regions, produced from sister stations including BBC Radio Solent and BBC Radio Kent. As with all BBC Local Radio stations, it also airs the networked weekday evening shows, originating from BBC Radio Leeds and produced independently by Wire Free Productions. During the station's downtime, BBC Radio Oxford simulcasts BBC Radio 5 Live overnight. The station's local presenters include David Prever (weekday breakfast), Charles Nove (weekday early breakfast), Kat Orman (weekday mornings), Lilley Mitchell (weekday afternoons) and Howard Bentham (weekday drivetime). Weekend presenters include Tim Smith (Saturday mornings), Bill Buckley (Sunday lunchtime) and Henry Wymbs (Irish Eye, Sunday afternoons). External links * Official website Category:Radio stations in the United Kingdom Category:Local radio stations in the United Kingdom Category:British Broadcasting Corporation Category:Launched in 1970 Category:United Kingdom